facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Misocracy
The power struggle between the Preskomos and The Consortium for governance of the United Pokemon Types. There are thus far two main Misocracy threads, Rise of The Consortium and Enslavement of time, with some relevant events having taken place in other threads. Groups The Preskomos The Preskomos has been the UPT's legislative body since its foundation. The adoption of the Contract system brought changes, but it is still the established government. In terms of domestic policy, the Preskomos believes in personal, economic, and religious freedom. In terms of foreign policy, the Preskomos has taken the approach of building ties with others, and relying on allies to ensure the UPT's safety. It is generally peaceful, but will get the UPT military involved in conflicts if it sees good reason to. The Preskomos has long had associations with Team Space Elevator, however corruption has been suggested to have risen in recent months. The body suffered from severe indecision and argument, even fighting between its members, of late. Following the renegotiation of the Contract, only nine Types are supportive of the Preskomos: Bug, Dark, Fire, Grass, Ground, Ice, Rock, Steel, and Trainer. The Consortium The Consortium are a group of four corporations in the UPT that felt the Preskomos was going to lead the country into ruin (which would naturally destroy their businesses), and decided to do something about it. The corporations in question are spacecraft design and manufacturing company Space Lord Industries, software developers MMH Systems, mercenary group Team Space Elevator, and media corporation Twenty Types Television. The first two have long had the UPT government among their major customers, and the corporations abrupt withdrawal of co-operation creates difficulties for the government. In terms of domestic policy, The Consortium believes in fortifying the UPT's homeland to make it an impregnable archipelago, something that will require conscripting a lot of people for the effort. In terms of foreign policy, The Consortium believes in making the UPT a strong military power able to stand on its own feet, considering allies unreliable if not outright liabilities. Until the UPT is militarily strong, The Consortium will keep it out of conflicts. The Consortium, being a group of corporations, are outright expected to put their own interests over those of the UPT's public. Following the renegotiation of the Contract, the Dragon, Electric, Fighting, Flying, Glitch, Ghost, Normal, Poison, Shadow, and Water Types have officially left the UPT and are supportive of The Consortium. Others The Psychic Type has adopted a policy of neutrality. The Four Regions of Abdimant is also essentially neutral. Major events The first digital theft: By means of a trojan update to the UPT's computer systems, The Consortium stole the funds of the UPT government. Battle of New Birmingham: Team Space Elevator Grunts attempted to take over the city of New Birmingham, in the Grass Type, by force. The local police were outmatched, but the Grass Type's Army with the assistance of the GRA defeated them. Preskomos victory. The second digital theft: The Consortium was able to steal $120 billion from the collapsed state of Relaxia by a digital attack. Renegotiation of the Contract: A standard procedure in the UPT's system of government, it allowed many of the Types to legally depart from the Preskomos. End of the Spacetime Rift: As both Dialga and Palkia tried to tinker with it, the Spacetime Rift that had been over the UPT for around a year vanished. Destruction of Sol Foxy: The Sol Foxy Platform, owned by Space Lord Industries and in orbit around Sol, was destroyed by the space force of Ingen, with the loss of all 103 persons on board. Battle of Sagittarius A*: Palkia and MissingNo are seeking to subjugate Dialga to use his powers over time for the benefit of The Consortium. The battle ended in a draw, with the loss of both Dialga and Palkia, their fate unknown. Battle of the United Pokemon Types: Ultimately, the conflict reached the UPT proper, as the Free Jedi launched surprise orbital strikes upon the Consortium's Types. Significant damage was inflicted on Team Space Elevator's infrastructure, but the majority of casualties were of Type militaries in unshield areas, with bases in the Poison, Fighting, and Shadow Types being annihilated. In retaliation, Team Space Elevator detonated underground bombs in the Preskomos' Types, killing approximately 60 million civilians. Category:UPT